Les conséquences d'une guerre
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Tu veux savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé, à Cassy et moi ? Et ben viens voir, si ton cœur n'est pas trop fragile. Viens voir ce qui se passe derrière les murs de cette si irréprochable forteresse qu'est Poudlard. Viens voir ce qui arrive dans nos vies quand une guerre vient d'avoir lieu. Viens voir ce que nous sommes prêts à faire pour oublier cet enfer qu'a été la guerre pour nous.


**Post-guerre (année suivante).**

* * *

><p>Avec Cassy, on a commencé il y a longtemps. Elle le faisait légèrement, avant de me connaître. Une petite incision sur le bras, sans gravité, que l'on cache avec un pansement. Et moi je ne le faisais pas du tout. Mais après la bataille de Poudlard, ça a changé. J'ai perdu mon frère. Et je suis devenu comme elle. Je l'ai trouvée un jour dans la salle de bains des préfets. Elle s'était entaillée plutôt profondément avec un petit poignard, son sang goutait sur le lavabo, elle pleurait. Je ne la connaissais pas bien, elle était à Poufsouffle et moi à Gryffondor, elle avait un an de plus que moi, chacun suivant les traces de son aîné. Elle m'avait regardée, et avait dû lire le désespoir dans mes yeux, parce qu'elle m'avait tendue la lame souillée de sang d'une main tremblante. Je l'avais essuyé sur mon pantalon, j'avais remonté la manche de ma chemise, et je l'avais imité. Du sang chaud avait jailli sur ma peau. Un instant, je m'étais senti mieux. Le sang qui se répandait très lentement sur mon bras me fascinait. J'avais regardé Cassy, et je lui avais souri en guise de merci. Elle m'avait rendu un sourire trempé de larmes. Puis on avait refermé nos plaies, les avait camouflées et avait nettoyé derrière nous. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis, Cassy et moi. C'est comme ça qu'on a définitivement plongé. On était le démon l'un de l'autre. Sans moi, elle aurait peut-être arrêté, et sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être jamais commencé. On foutait notre vie en l'air. Et le pire, c'est qu'on en était conscient. On passait nos nuits sur les toits, à fumer, parce qu'on ne parvenait pas à dormir. Et chaque samedi, on se scarifiait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, parce qu'il y avait trop de passages dans la salle de bains des préfets, et une espèce de club de shoot du samedi, très fréquenté par ceux qui étaient présents pour la dernière bataille. On disait qu'il avait été fondé par un Serdaigle, Terry-le-regard-vaseux. Mais je ne touchais pas à ses saloperies, et Cassy non plus. Mais on avait de plus en plus besoin de sentir la lame du rasoir sur notre peau, et on ouvrait des plaies beaucoup plus larges. Tellement larges qu'on frôlait la perte de connaissance. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'on était proche de la mort. Qu'est-ce qu'on était proche de nos modèles, de nos frères. Qu'est-ce qu'on était proche du passé.<p>

Et puis on est passé d'une séance d'automutilation par semaine à deux. On a tenu un certain temps, de cette façon. Et puis Cassy s'est évanouie, pendant notre dernière séance. Je l'ai secouée et elle a gémi. J'ai pensé qu'elle perdait trop de sang. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis fait une entaille un peu plus large que les autres en grimaçant pour ne pas hurler de douleur, et avec ma main droite j'ai saisi ma baguette, que j'avais l'habitude de coincer dans ma ceinture. J'ai mis mon bras contre le sien et nos sangs se sont mêlés grâce au sort de transfusion que j'ai prononcé, le mien pénétrant son corps. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, j'avais la nausée et elle ne paraissait pas aller mieux. En désespoir de cause, j'ai crié. Un gars qui ne marchait pas droit a défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied. Il avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu presque vide à la main et était accompagné d'un autre garçon qui semblait aussi ivre que lui. Des sixième ou septième années, je dirais.

« - Whoou. Mais y a du sang ici les gars ! C'était votre première fois ? » demande le premier mec alors que l'autre lui vomit sur les pieds plus loin.

Je crois qu'ils s'appellent Michael et Seamus. Je ne sais plus très bien. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Cassy... Je sais que je dois penser à Cassy.

« - Pomfresh. Allez chercher Pomfresh, s'il-vous-plaît », je dis, me sentant partir.

Je vais tomber dans les pommes. Et Cassy semble de plus en plus mal en point. Mais je reste conscient. Ce qui est je crois, pire. Je me sentais mourir. Des seconde année sont passées devant la porte. Elles ont eu l'air horrifié et sont sans doute partis prévenir un professeur. Tant mieux. Le pouls de Cassy s'affaiblit. Je suis allongé contre elle et je ne peux rien faire de plus que prier. Mais je ne dois pas bien le faire, parce qu'à un moment, sa tête tombe de côté et son pouls s'affole. Je sens son souffle contre mon bras. Très faible. Je crois qu'il s'arrête. Je ne sais pas. Puis quelqu'un arrive. Un professeur entre. McGonagall, je crois. Je l'entends mais je ne la vois pas très bien. Je me sens mal. Je ne sens plus le souffle de Cassy, elle ne réagit plus du tout. Avant de sombrer, j'ai la certitude qu'elle est morte. Et que je la rejoindrais bientôt.

On dit que cette fichue guerre a fait des centaines de victimes. C'est faux, elle en a fait des milliers. Dont Cassandra Diggory et moi, Dennis Crivey.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? Que pensez vous de l'histoire de Cassy et Dennis et de leur amitié un peu spéciale ?<strong>


End file.
